Rule number nine
by Lightness Moon
Summary: Harriet Potter has always stuck to the rules she and her best friend Ronald Weasley came up with in their first year. But after the summer of forth year, everything changes, she only has one thing to consider #rule 9. Fem Harry/ George
1. Chapter one

**A.N. This first chapter takes place just before the summer of their fifth year. I hope you liked it. Sorry it's a bit short.**

**...**

Harriet Potter has only ever promised to never break the set of rules, she and her best friend Ronald Weasley made. It's not like she ever wanted to break rules, at least not on purpose. She couldn't help that she was the Girl Who Lived and that Voldemort was always up to something. And whatever that something was, well as far as Harriet was concerned, if she could put a stop to it she would. But that aside and coming back to the best friend rules.

Harriet eyed her best friend crictically, the Triwizard tournament had ended, their last day of Hogwarts before summer began and she was back at the Dursley's. Harriet did not want to return home nor did she want to talk about witnessing Cedric Diggory's death.

Instead she was thinking about troublesome rule number eight: no hooking up between best friends. Now this rule was applied in the very early stages of their friendship, when it had just been the two of them, and then the troll incident happened their first year and Hermione joined them. Hermione who she knew had a thing for Ron and Ron a thing for Hermione. But rule eight was stopping them, or at least Ron from making a move. For Hermione never got why Ron and her had rules between themselves and therefore rolled her eyes whenever they would quote them.

"You OK Harriet?"

Harriet smiled at her male best friend. This year had been hard on their friendship and Harriet had wanted to punch his lights out for not believing her but rule number seven had stopped her: no matter how mad you were at your best friend, you always forgave them. And she had when Ron finally admitted to being wrong.

"I was thinking," Harriet said.

"Yeah?"

Harriet nodded, "About rule eight."

"What about rule eight?" Ron inquired

"I want to void it." Harriet said calmly getting to the point. She figured this was the best way.

"Do you have a crush on me or something?" Ron asked looking slightly awkward.

"No," Harriet said firmly.

"Then why?"

Harriet thought for a moment, she couldn't tell Ron about Hermione liking him, that was just girl code. And Rule number one: only best friends can know each other's secrets, stopped her from telling Hermione that Ron liked her.

"I just do. I think it's a pointless rule now," Harriet said, "I hardly think we are madly going to like one another that way, now that we've been best friends for so long. And nothing like that has happened between us so there's hardly any indication that something ever would."

Ron considered her statement for a moment, "yeah I suppose you're right, that rule is a bit outdated and hardly needed now right?"

Harriet though he had not voiced it could sense his hopefulness. "Yeah."

"So do we need to change all the numbers?" Ron said looking slightly confused.

"How about, rule numbers stay the same, we just cancel number eight out. It's still number eight just no longer exists." Harriet supplied.

"Yeah that works."

Scurried sounds of feet made them both look up, Hermione had returned from putting all her borrowed books back in the library.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much." Harriet shrugged, feeling a little smug with herself now. Now rule eight didn't exist there was nothing to stop her best friends from dating one another. She did not feel the need to tell Hermione that she had in a way intentionally spoke to Ron about her and Ron about Hermione, without breaking rule number one and girl code.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N. This one happens some point after Harry gets to Grimmauld Place. _**

* * *

Harriet lay on her bed, in the large bedroom that she was sharing with Hermione and Ron's younger sister Ginny. She had been unable to sleep. Voldemort was creating an army. The Ministry were complete and utter fools. And there was the fact that Voldemort was after something. Something valuable - something that could help him.

It had to be powerful, Harriet was sure of that. It was like Voldemort was addicted to it, the more power he held the more he wanted. And he would do anything to get it. That was another thing Harriet was sure of. Voldemort had proven that much, considering the lengths in which he had gone to, to make sure Harriet got through the Triwizard tournament tasks.

"Harriet, you awake?" Hermione whispered into the dark.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Harriet replied, she heard Hermione turn herself over and Harriet followed suit, turning herself to the direction to where her other best friends bed was.

"I know you're really angry, with us, and you have the right to be -"

"It's OK, Hermione," Harriet said.

"But unless we talk about it, then you might feel like you can't trust us, and I really don't-"

"Hermione, you think too much," Harriet said, "This is why Ron and I have rules. Even though it felt like our rule number three had been broken." Rule three was a good one as far as Harriet was concerned; nothing important was kept from her. "I know it must have been more complicated then that for you both, so what's done is done. Let's just get on with the cleaning tomorrow."

"Don't let mum hear you sound that happy about it, Harriet," Ginny whispered. "She'll give us more."

Harry laughed. "OK, I'll contain my excitement in front of your mother."

"I've missed this." Ginny said softly, "the three of us."

"Me too," Harriet replied, and she meant it, there was nothing better to take away the blues, frustrations and everything else then a good girly chat. "So is there anything I've missed out on?" Now this question was not actually about all that been going on at head quarters, but things in general.

"George's got a crush."

"No way!" Harriet said disbelievingly.

"Umm umm." Hermione said. "He's been a lot quieter."

"And when he thinks no one is looking, he has a stupid grin on his face."

"That's not a lot to go on, you can hardly say that he has a crush from that." Harry said.

"We can." Ginny said, "Because Fred teases him about it, when he catches him."

Harriet giggled. It didn't matter who this mystery girl was to her, as long as she was nice. The thing about George was that no matter how much, he and his brother Fred like to mess around and do pranks. George could be sweet and thoughtful, or he was at least to Harriet, Hermione and Ginny of course. The twins were good looking, they did not have the lanky height like Bill, Percy and Ron had. They had a muscular build to them, and Harriet liked the fact that at least some of the members of her favourite family did not tower over her. Harriet had been able to tell them apart from her very first-year, a feat few could do, Harriet shook her head, it would do her no favours thinking of George in admiration, it would be disastrous. And there was rule number nine. But while she was on that trail of thought, she might as well see if anything else had happened.

"And what about Ron, Hermione," Harriet asked as calmly as she could master, "You've been here all this time with him, any news there?"

"Not really," Hermione said, "though we've been here, it's hardly like we get time alone, with the twins popping up when ever they can. But he has been a lot politer and more thoughtful towards me."

"He's even manages to swallow his food before he talks," Ginny said, "I swear you're the only one that understands him, when he does that anyway."

Harriet shook her head, she most probably was. Didn't mean she agreed with the disgusting behaviour. "Many years of growing up with Dudley Dursley, be grateful that it wasn't him you had to put up with all these years Ginny. Dudley's a lot worse, more so then Crabbe and Goyle."

"Eww." Ginny said, "I thought it couldn't get worse then Crabbe and Goyle. I'd take Ron's behaviour over that any day."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. This one is during the clean up of Grimmauld Place and because I feel Molly would of had enough of the twins feeling like they could do whatever magic they could just because they were of age, that she would have eventually punished them for it. And it gave me opportunity to do some Harry/George time too.**_

* * *

A routine had fallen over the house. In the morning they would all go down for breakfast, they would get their assigned tasks from Mrs Weasley, go about cleaning until lunchtime. Finish lunch, continuing cleaning until dinner or a meeting was being held and then have dinner, then it was off to bed. At least now Harriet was with her friends. She could at least join in with their misery. And at least the twins provided them all with much needed entertainment.

Entertainment that clearly had got to the best of Mrs Weasley, for that very morning the twins decided that the kitchen was in need of a little redecoration, for they set a bunch of Dungbombs off and fireworks right after breakfast. Laughter consumed the kitchen until-

"Accio, Fred and George's wands." Two wands went flying through the air, right into Mrs Weasleys hands, who was looking thoroughly displeased. The last time Harriet had seen such a look on Mrs Weasley face had been the summer before her second year, when Ron and the twins had rescued her from the Dursleys. "If you want to behave like you have no appreciation for being old enough to cast magic, with dignity, then I shall treat you both as such. No wands until the end of the day."

"Mum it was a bit of fun - no harm done." George said

"Nothing a bit of magic can't fix." Fred added.

Mrs Weasley eyed them furiously, "Well if that's how you feel. Your wands will be given back to you."

"Cheers mum."

"So understanding."

"At the end of the week." Mrs Weasley added. Harriet thought that they really should have seen that one coming. "Let's see if you can appreciate magic after that, shall we! Now as for chores seeing as I can't trust to have you both in the same room at the moment," she eyed the twins, "George, you will clean up this mess and," Mrs Weasley looked around them all, "Harriet dear, please would you mind helping him." Harriet nodded, she for one did not want to argue with Mrs Weasley. "Fred you can help Hermione with the drawing room. Declutter it and dust it would you dear." The last part was aimed at Hermione, who smiled softly in return. "Ron and Ginny, you can help me."

Sensing dismissals, everyone apart from Harriet and George, made their way out of the kitchen.

"Harriet could you also do the dishes, dear." Mrs Weasley called back after leaving the room last..

"No problem."

Harriet glanced around the empty kitchen - then she eyed George, she felt slightly awkward now she had been left alone in his presence. George ran a hand through his hair.

"So where do we start?"

The lingering smell from the Dungbombs hit Harriet's noise. "Window, let's start with opening a window."

George chuckled, "Right, I'm on it."

It took most of the morning, but they worked in a unison, they had to open all the windows they could to get the horrible smell out. Which left them with just the washing up. Which caused George to groan. Harriet gave him a questioning look.

"My least favourite job." George explained, "And my mum knows it."

"I actually don't mind washing up." Harriet said and she started to fill the sink with warm water and washing liquid. "You can dry."

"I think not." George replied, and he sat down with his feet up on the table.

"We just cleaned that!" Harry moaned.

George raised his eyebrows coyly, amusement plastered all over his face. "So what are you going to do about it?"

When George leaned back and closed his eyes, an idea came to Harriet. She turned off the tap, and scoop up a handful of bubbles. Bubbles that she blew all over George's face, making him topple to the floor in surprise. Harriet bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

"You think you're so funny." George said getting to his feet. "It's on."

Harriet giggled, and rushed to the sink before George got the chance. Grabbing another handful of bubbles ready for aim. George was quicker then she expected and he blew the bubbles in her hand back in towards her face. Harriet gave George a look of horror, once she wiped the bubbles away from her face. No where did it state in the best friend rules, that she couldn't beat Ron's siblings up.

"Oh, it's so on now!" Harriet said.

Needless to say the washing up, stayed in the sink completely forgotten about until they realised that they had just twenty minutes to clean up the new mess that they both had made.

"Well I have to say, this is much cleaner then I expected to see the kitchen," Mrs Weasley said as surveyed the room.

"All Harriet's hard work." George said brightly, and then mouthed, to her, "and the bubbles."

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley," Harriet said as calmly as she could manage, as she watched her best friends mother glaring at her son. "I made sure he helped me."

Mrs Weasley seemed pleased to hear that her son had indeed helped, and started to make lunch, Harriet turned beaming towards George. Who smirked and winked her. It was a different thing when Fred did it, she always knew he was joking. Harriet turned away quickly before she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Harriet had to remind herself that George had a crush on someone. He was joking around. And even if he wasn't, which he clearly was, nothing could happen. But she couldn't stop herself in that flitting moment from glancing once more at George and thinking that the best smile George ever gave was his most natural one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one happens at the start of fifth-year.**_

* * *

Harriet normally was used to the glancing looks that followed her. But the start of this year, the glances seemed a little odd. It was like people were actually scared of her. Well she guessed that she had the wonderful _Daily Prophet_ to thank for it. And if the fools wanted to believe what was printed in the paper - well she didn't care. She knew the truth, it was all that mattered. What she cared more for was her bed, and thankfully Neville had gotten the password, and even luckier it was one he would remember thanks to his love of plants.

The Gryffindor common room was a welcoming as ever, on the other side of the room she spotted Fred and George pinning up something on the noticeboard. Harriet however was in no mood for talking so she headed towards the dorms. Neville following behind her.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had approached the landing that separated the boys dorms to the girls'.

"Hi." Harriet greeted.

"Hey, Harriet," Dean said, "Good holiday?"

"Turned out alright in the end." Harriet said, which was true, she just didn't want to go into details. "You?"

"Yeah, was OK, better then Seamus's, anyway."

"Why, what happened?" said Neville.

Seamus did not answer immediately, he was looking every where but directly at Harriet. Then he said very softly, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"What?" Harriet said.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

"How comes," Harriet was astonished. She knew Seamus's mother was a witch, she failed to understand why his mother would do something so Dursleyish.

"Well," he said, " I suppose ... because of you."

"What do you mean because of Harriet?" Neville said

"Well," Seamus said, "er - she just ... well it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too ...'

'She believes the _D__aily Prophet,_" Harriet said, "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Yeah something like that." Seamus replied.

Harriet said nothing, she shook her head, turned intent on making her way up to the girls' dorms.

"Look ... what did happen that night when ... you know ... with Cedric Diggory?"

Seamus's nervous and eager tone, made Harriet stop in her tracks.

"Read the _Daily Prophet," _Harriet answered, "it will tell you all you need to know."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to anyone who doesn't believe me how I want to!"

"What's going on?" Ron said coming up the stairs.

"Seamus and his mother believe the _Daily Prophet."_ Harriet said at the top of her voice. She suspected their voices had been the reason Ron had come up the staircase.

"Oh," Ron said comprehension dawning across his face. "Oh ... right."

"You know, I don't know how the girls' put up with you," Seamus said speaking directly to Harriet. "You're mad."

"That's out of order."

"Out of order, am I?" Seamus shouted. "You believe all the rubbish she's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon she's telling the truth?"

"That's right, we do." A voice said. Harriet turned her attention fully on the person that had spoken; George Weasley's usually beaming, cheeky grinning face had completely darkened. Seamus paled, then stormed up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was enlightening. Harriet was in a foul mood, not only had Seamus not believed her, her own dorm mate Lavender had not either, though Lavender was not as out spoken about it as Seamus had been. However within moments of them both sitting down someone set of a firework directly into a bowl of porridge that spluttered all over Lavender and Seamus.

The rest of the day had been exhausting, she hated Snape too. When a foul smell caught her attention, Seamus stormed right passed, Harriet, Ron, Neville and Hermione, straight up the stairs.

"What happened to him?" Harriet said.

"Someone's been setting off sink pellets around Seamus all day." Neville said, "It first happened after potions."

Harriet laughed, completely amused, and she wondered, who would do such a thing. She happened to catch George, talking amatively from across the room with his brother Fred and their friend Lee Jorden, laughing about something. George turned, caught her attention and winked.

She suddenly had a strong inclination as in who had set the stink pellets off all day and the firework that morning. Harriet couldn't help herself. She bloody loved George Weasley right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N. This one happens after Umbridge's signing of Harry's weeks worth of detention._**

* * *

Harriet wasn't sure how it started. Well she knew how, Fred and George had always looked out for her, in their own way. And Harriet in return, completely turned a blind eye to their usual antics and handed over her Triwizard winnings for their joke shop. For the first time ever and she was not sure as into why, she was keeping something from her two best friends.

_Don't let Umbitch get to you._

Harriet stared down at the simple message, when she first read the message she had felt the need to laugh. It made her feel so much better and though it wasn't signed she knew who it had come from, for it had not been her first message. This one had come just like the others she received from George, shaped like a muggle airplane and they would only appear when she was completely alone. Harriet supposed it had been her own fault for that as she had sent the first message, she had wanted to thank him without causing a scene and sent the message to him when he had been alone, which in itself had been a complete mission for George was hardly ever alone. Harriet wasn't worried about Fred, but she just rather that Fred didn't know, for she really did not want to be teased for such a small thing.

And it had worked. No teasing that she had some crush on George from Fred, but more so it was nice to have some form of communication with someone other then her two best friends.

"I think I finally figured it out!" Ginny exclaimed, Harriet shoved George's note away in her bag. "Secret admirer?"

Harriet let out a snort, "You wish! Nope not a thing you can tease me about, so what have you figured out?"

"Katie."

Slightly bewildered Harriet replied, "Katie?"

"Katie Bell." Ginny said excitedly, " Good thing too, if she's going to be my future sister, I like her though, she's smart but witty, nice to everyone and not in your face. And I suppose pretty, remember Yule Ball, she looked lovely in that dress."

"Why are you telling me all this!" Harriet said feeling completely at a loss.

"Sorry," Ginny blinked, shaking her head, "Should have explained properly. George's crush - it's Katie Bell."

"Oh!" Harriet said feeling disheartened.

"It's got to be, remember I said in the summer that he had that stupid smile on his face when he thought no one was looking. I remembered he took her to the Yule Ball and thought that maybe - you know -"

"so you decided to be nosy -"

"I wasn't nosy," Ginny interjected, "I merely thought I'd watch how he interacted with her, George definitely respects her, and well I've seen it for myself how he looks at her."

* * *

For some reason, Harriet started watching George's interactions with Katie Bell more closely. Ginny was right, that Katie was nice person, but Harriet for some reason couldn't find it in her heart to return Katie's smiling upbeat personality who also was so welcoming and greeted everyone she knew. For Ginny had also been right about the way George's face seemed to light-up at the sheer sight of her. Harriet found herself disliking Katie Bell more and more. What did Katie Bell have that she herself did not have? That thought brought a sudden realisation, her heart began to race and she definitely knew she would be in so much trouble - she fancied George Weasley.

"Harriet, are you alright? You look rather pale."

Harriet looked up at Hermione's very concerned face, smiling a little and trying to find her voice. "Fine - just fine."

Hermione did not look convinced, Harriet buried her head towards her book, pretending to read it. She dared not look at Ron, who sat the other side of her. She feared he would know what she had figured out just by looking at her. She took a breath, she really hated rule number nine.

"Are you sure?"

It had been Ron who whispered this time. Harriet nodded her head slightly and smiled. She returned to her Defence against the Dark Art's book. Harriet would just have to stop fancying George Weasley it was a simple as that. He liked Katie Bell and would never look at her in the same way. But it turned out it wasn't as simple as that for much later in the Gryffindor common room Harriet received another note.

_Hope Umbitch didn't get you down today!_

Her heart leapt at his thoughtfulness and Harriet felt herself falling deeper for a person she could never have.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you heard?" Katie said, as she sat down next to George Weasley at the Gryffindor table, "Has Hermione spoken to you?"

"About what?"

"About having a proper Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Katie smiled brightly. "At long last, Hermione has supplied anyone who wants to learn properly with an answer."

"I'm not letting Hermione teach me, no offence to the girl, but she lacks some people skills."

"You and Fred are still mad at her for confiscating all of your products, besides Hermione's not going to be the one teaching everyone."

"She's not?" Fred said, "But it would have to be more often then Hogsmeade weekends, and well the only person in this whole school that can teach anyone one anything other than Hermione is Harriet. She got passed all those tasks last year, faced You Know Who - and it's Harriet isn't it?"

"That's what Hermione is hoping for," Katie said, "there's going to be a meeting about it next Hogsmeade weekend."

Fred groaned a little, then teased, "One little mention of her name and Georgie's off in dreamland!"

"I was not -" George stopped talking, the doors to the Great Hall had just opened, Harriet entering the hall with his younger brother and Hermione.

Fred wriggled his eyebrows, "You were saying!"

Harriet was rubbing at her eyes as she sat down next to them. "'Lo."

George was suspicious needless to say, he had seen Harriet tired before, but never like this. Harriet was continuously scowling at the teachers table, whilst she helped herself to food.

"I still say you should do something! What she is up to is completely evil!" Hermione said.

"We've had this conversation."

"Did you ask about tryouts?"

"Yep, she turned me down like I thought she would."

"Even more reason to think about -"

"We've had that conversation to Hermione, and I just don't know how I feel about it right now. Can I just get through this week first, deal with the first Quidditch match and see how I feel -"

"Fair enough." Hermione answered

"I've had enough, I'm going to do some homework, maybe even catch some sleep before Toad Face makes my hand bleed again."

Harriet was gone without another word, her plate still half full of food.

"Hand bleed?" George asked.

"Harriet's detentions with Umbridge are not just lines." Hermione whispered. "She's making Harriet use a quill that writes in her own blood, it's leaving a scar on her hand."

George felt his face pale.

"We know." Ron said, "that's exactly how we feel."

* * *

It seemed the thing that spurred Harriet on to stand up-to Umbridge was her trying to take over Hogwarts. George reckoned there were other reasons for it too, but that seemed to be Harriet's breaking point. Though she did not at all looked pleased by the amount of people that turned up to the Hogs Head. Everyone's attention was on Harriet, and she was clearly having none of it, refusing to speak when Hermione gave Harriet a pointed look, Harriet shrugged, turning her attention elsewhere.

"I wouldn't want to be in Hermione's shoes right now!" Fred whispered.

"Er - well hi, everyone." Hermione started, "well, we all know why we are here, Harriet here had the idea -" Fred and George both snorted as Harriet throw her a sharp look. "I mean I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts - I mean really study it, not the rubbish Umbridge has been doing with us - because no one can call that lessons."

"Hear, hear!"

"Well we figured we should take matters into our own hands." Hermione continued.

"You just want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL."

"Well, yes, but not only because of that, but because Voldemort is back." Hermione said, "So that's the plan anyway, if you want to join, then we need to decide how we're going to -'

"Where's the proof You-Know-who is back?" said a blonde George recognised from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. George watched as Harriet turned her sole focus onto him, she looked at everyone in the room. George wondered what she was thinking, making him miss apart of the conversation.

"It's OK Hermione." Harriet said, and after a moment she added. "What makes me say that Voldemort is back. It could be that I saw him, fought him. Dumbledore told the school what happened last year. If you don't believe him, you wont believe me, and I'm not wasting my afternoon convincing anyone."

"All Dumbledore said was Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back. He didn't give us details, I think we'd all ,like to know how he got murdered -"

"Can't help you," Harriet said, "because I'm not here to talk about that night, so if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear off."

"Does this bloke not know when to give up," Fred whispered.

"Best in the school and he's annoying her." George said

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes now either." Fred said. "I don't like his chances."

"Is it true," interrupted a girl, looking at Harriet, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest.

"Yes," Harriet said looking a little defensive.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"You don't know Madam Bones, do you?" Harriet asked.

"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing and your Patronus."

"It's a stag," Harriet smiled, "It's always been a stag."

"Blimey Harriet, I didn't know you knew that!"

"Mum told us not to spread it around," Fred said

"Reckoned you got enough attention as it was." George said

"She's not wrong."

"Did you kill a Basilisk, with that sword in Dumbledore's office? That's what one of the portraits told me."

"Yes."

"And in our first year," Neville said, "you save that Philological Stone."

"Philosopher's," Hermione hissed.

"Yeah that from You-Know-Who."

"Not to mention all those tasks you got past in the Triwizard Tournament." George said.

There was a murmur of impressed agreement. Harriet looked rather uncomfortable.

"Look, when you say it like that, it sounds impressive and I had a lot of help with all that stuff."

"Not with those dragons, that was some cool bit of flying!"

"Or those Dementors."

"OK, OK, some of it I did without help. The point I'm trying to make is-"

"You're just trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff -"

Harriet looked liked she wanted to bunch the Hufflepuff player in the face.

"How about you just shut up!" Ron suggested.

"We all turned up to learn from her and now she's telling us she can't do any of it."

"That's not what Harriet said." Fred said

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George inquired. Harriet at least looked amused, even if the Hufflepuff idiot didn't.

Hermione brought the meeting to an order after that. And the discussion continued about how often their meetings should be until everyone was in agreement Hermione brought out a piece of parchment for everyone to sign. George did so happily. Once the meeting drew to a close, he along with his twin and their friend Lee Jorden left.

"I see what you mean." Lee said nudging Fred.

"What?" George said.

"You've got it so bad, you couldn't keep your eyes of Harriet throughout our whole time in the Hogs Head!" Lee teased.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas was fast approaching now. Snow covered the ground of Hogwarts. Nothing had changed; the teasing from his twin brother had not stopped and neither had the notes from Harriet.

_I love being able to sit through her lessons thinking if only you knew!_

George smirked to himself. He had not kept the notes secret exactly, his twin brother and Lee Jordan knew he was exchanging notes. But what they contained felt like something he could not share, the words had little meaning to anyone else if they read them, but to George it was different. The DA was Harriet's source of coping with Umbridge. It was no secret that Harriet broke rules, that was one of things that attracted George in the first place. He had always thought her out of bounds because of his youngest brother, well until the end of last year when Harriet had given George and Fred her winnings. Suddenly his brothers best friend was no longer off limits. He even thought he might get over his new found affection for Harriet during the summer, but it was no hope he found himself thinking about her, wondering what she was doing and how she was coping. George blamed the bubbles. If it hadn't have been for those damn bubbles and that smile, he wouldn't have it this bad. But he did and the holidays were fast approaching. At least the holidays would give him a break. Would stop him thinking about kissing her lips during every DA session.

"Ohhh George's got a love letter!"

"Piss off Fred!"

Fred chuckled, "Not happening my dear brother. What you need is to get this out of your system. Just go up to the girl and just ask her out. For both of our sanities."

George rolled his eyes. "If only it was that easy."

"But it is." A different voice said and George's attention snapped into their direction. "Just ask her, please. Then you can get all loved up together, instead of you being a love sick puppy."

"Ginny's got you there."

George blinked and felt slightly bemused, he wasn't sure how his sister knew his crush was on Harriet. "What I don't get," George found himself saying, "is why this at all interests you?"

"Easy, once I finally figured it out. Who your crush is, that is." Ginny replied shrugging, "Thought it was Katie at first, but after our DA sessions I know better. So it interests me because I finally get the sister I've always wanted."

"You don't want one." George said, "They're a right pain in the arse."

"Please, when you've got six older brothers to put up with, especially you lot, putting up with a sister like Harriet will be easy." Ginny said, before heading off to the dorms, she looked back before she reached the stair case. "And George, don't mess it up or I'll hurt you."

As she turned another family member stood of theirs stood in Ginny's way. George hadn't even noticed that he came down. Ron looked from Ginny to George questionably.

"Don't mess what up?"

"Things with Harriet, obviously," Ginny replied with no shame, walking straight past Ron.

Ron blinked in bemusement as he watched Ginny leave. It took Ron a moment for it the information fell into place. He turned an strode over to George's side.

"Harriet?" Ron whispered. "You fancy Harriet?"

George nodded and waited for the punch, but nothing came. Ron was just smiling at him.

"I agree with what Ginny just said." Ron stated, "so then, what are you going to do about it?"

And that was how George found himself conspiring with Ron and Fred. Well it was better then getting hit in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N. This one happens in the last DA session. Hope you like! Mistakes are my own!**_

* * *

Harriet stretched as the rest of the members of the DA filed in for their last session before Christmas. Angelina didn't sound hopeful about any of her teams replacements but in all seriousness there wasn't much Harriet could do, Rule number 6: Draco Malfoy and his goons are just idiots and well Umbridge was right up there with them.

"Right no point in learning anything new with a three week break coming up."

"We're not going to learn anything new?" Zacharias Smith complained, "if I'd known that I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harriet didn't bother to tell you then!" Fred said loudly causing several people to snigger.

"We'll spilt up and start with Impediment Jinx, I think we should get out the cushions and go over Stunning again too."

And the DA divided up. Harriet looked around the room, turning to only be stunned by the sight she saw before her. Fred and paired up with her usual partner Neville.

"Should I be worried?" Harriet asked George.

"Not in the slightest." George replied.

Harriet laughed, she was only slightly concerned for Neville's safety. "Guess I'm with you then."

"I guess you are."

George was more of a challenge then Neville but Harriet thrived on challenges. She forgot that she was meant to watching how the members of the DA were getting on, it was more important to put George Weasley on the floor. Give him his due he lasted ten minutes before Harriet managed to see an opening that sent George in a stunned state colliding with the floor.

"Well it seems that at least one person here did need the practice." Harriet joked softly as George got to his feet slowly after she reverted his stunned state.

George ran a hand through his hair. Harriet's focus returned to the room, several people had turned to watch them and Harriet felt her cheeks heat up a little, perhaps she should have gone a little easier then she did, the watchful eyes turned to their own partners and the room filled up with spells once more. George paired up with his twin brother and Neville meaning Harriet could walk around the room.

* * *

"I forgot just how powerful she is," George said as Harriet corrected a follow member of the DA wand movements. He had known that it wouldn't be easy pairing up with her.

"It's because she goes easy on me." Neville said.

"She's not going easy on anyone Neville," Fred responded, "she's different with everyone here. If you watch closely enough. It's like she knows what will make people achieve all they can."

"I've never been able to do half of these spells before, until Harriet."

"it's all about confidence Neville." Fred said.

"and clearly," George added, "a lot of practice."

"Right" Harriet called to the room, "that's it for today. You are getting really good."

Disappointed tones went around the room, much like usual.

"Okay, Okay, but no more for today. When we get back from the holidays we'll start tackling the big stuff, and maybe Patrnouses."

Excitement rang throughout the room, causing Harriet to beam at them all brightly. "Good night, have a lovely Christmas."

The room began to clear out and Harriet began to clear up the cushions they'd been using.

"We should help her, she's always clearing up." Neville said

"I'm on it Neville. Have a good one, see you after the holidays." George said dismissing him, he glanced at Ron and indicated towards the door. They were alone now.

"You're a good teacher you know!" George said. Harriet spun around, a little surprised, she'd glanced around the room quickly, clearly noticing that they were alone now. George hadn't been this close to her since Grimmauld place.

"Thanks," Harriet said looking a little awkward.

"I mean it, look at Neville, he could take on Umbridge!"

"Perhaps one day." Harriet laughed.

* * *

Harriet didn't know what kept her there in the room of requirement in George's presence. She knew she needed to say something, give an excuse to leave, but not one came to her. Her feet seemed to be stuck in the one place.

"It's brave you know," George said, "taking on Umbridge, doing all this. It's brave that you stand up for what you believe in."

"Well it's not like I want Voldemort to win." Harriet found herself saying, "if I can help people keep themselves alive a little bit longer, not that Voldemort gives anyone much of a chance, if he wants to kill you. But I like knowing that at least I might help delay that."

"You want to know something." George said. "I believe if anyone is able to stop him, it's not going to be Dumbledore, it will be you."

"I've still got a lot to learn myself!" Harriet brushed him off. A hand cupped her cheek, she didn't even realise that she had tilted her head lost in her thoughts.

"It will be you!" George repeated.

Never before had she felt like someone had faith in her. Not until now.

"Mistletoe," George said pointing towards the ceiling above her head.

George was closer to her now. He was far to close. There was rule nine to think about. But her brain didn't think of that. It was filled with other thoughts the mistletoe had supplied it with. Thoughts answered by George's lips pressed lightly against hers. Harriet meant to push him away, only her hands betrayed her and she pulled him closer, pressing her lips against George's a bit more firmer.

She was never going to tell Ron about this for she'd never be able to. This was just another secret she was just going to have to keep along with the letters she'd been sending George. She knew she's never be able to look at George again but that was tomorrow's problem. Right now, all that mattered, was here and this kiss. The kiss she'd never thought she'd be able to have with George.


End file.
